


Not Your Teddy Bear

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Humor, Invasion of personal space, Season 8 Spoilers, Shawn is basically an overgrown toddler, awkward snuggles, hints of Shawn/Lassie but not really, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn falls asleep at an inopportune moment, Lassiter learns the hard way that his associate is a sleep-cuddler.  Contains SPOILERS for currently aired episodes up to 8.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jaime's fault. :P Enjoy the ridiculousness.

“You sure you're alright to go to Home Depot on your own, Sugarmuffin?”

Marlowe nodded, taking her husband's over-protectiveness in her usual stride. “I'm just going to pick out paint swatches, Carlton. I'll be fine.”

“Remember what the doctor said-” 

“No heavy lifting, I know. I promise.” 

Juliet watched her partner kiss his wife goodbye before beckoning him back to the room they were decorating for the baby. “Come on, Carlton, this crib's not going to put itself together.”

He'd no sooner settled in on the carpet to look over the assembly instructions when there was a loud knock at the door. “That can only be one person. O'Hara, go let your boyfriend in before he breaks something.” 

As Juliet opened the door, she realized that the Shawn Spencer who stood before her was not his usual bouncy, energetic self. “Hi Jules,” he managed to vaguely enunciate through a jaw-achingly large yawn. “How's our proud soon-to-be-papa doing?”

“Fine.” She took him by the elbow, guiding him toward the nursery. “I hope you didn't drive here like this.”

“Gus dropped me off. We had vitally important business to attend to last night.”

“If by important business you mean an all night B-movie marathon,” Lassiter corrected, not bothering to look up from the paper in his hand.

“Aww, you do care.”

“No, I really don't. I'm just glad Guster actually has the sense to sleep when it's dark out.” 

“You can say that all you want, Lassiedoodle, but you know you heart me.” Shawn flopped unceremoniously to the floor next to his host. “And you would have stayed up for _The Man With The Screaming Brain_ too.”

“Here,” Lassiter handed him a small plastic baggie, not deigning to comment on what he'd said. “Make yourself useful and organize these screws by size.”

All was quiet for the next few minutes. Juliet was busy assembling a brightly colored cheerful-looking plastic mobile when Lassiter spoke up again. “Uh... Juliet?”

That raised a few alarm bells. Her partner rarely called her by her first name. “What?” She turned, stifling a giggle at the sight before her. 

At some point during the brief time she'd had her back turned, Shawn had fallen sound asleep, the bag of screws still held tightly in his hand as he sprawled across Lassiter's legs. The former detective didn't look at all happy about this development. “ _Not. A. Word._ Just get him off me.”

“I have to get a picture of this first.” Still covering her mouth to hide her grin, she ran to the living room to get her phone from her purse.

“Dammit, O'Hara!” Unfortunately, the loud outburst only caused Shawn to snuggle closer to him, wrapping an arm around his midsection. “How do you stand this? It's like sleeping with an octopus.”

“Oh, you kind of learn to tuck and roll,” she replied, returning to the room with a click of her phone's camera. “Here, I'll get him.”

“Nooooo,” Shawn whined, still mostly asleep and sounding for all the world like an overtired two-year-old. “Lassie's comfy.”

“And you're clearly delirious from sleep deprivation,” Lassiter huffed, still trying to squirm away from his embrace.

“Aww... you're cute.”

“Sorry, Carlton,” Juliet shook her head, setting her phone aside. “I hate to say this, but you do kind of need the practice.”

“Don't compare this oaf to my obviously superior offspring.” He wriggled, trying to at least get a little more comfortable. “Oh for the love of... is he sucking his thumb?”

“...Yeah, he does that sometimes.”

Just when he'd thought things couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing, the click of the door shutting heralded his beloved wife's return. “Hey hon, I found the periwinkle we talked about and oh my god, that's adorable.”

He sighed deeply, resting his head against the wall and briefly wondering if he could use it to render himself unconscious. “I'm glad you're both amused. I think he's drooling on me.” 

The two women exchanged fond looks as Shawn started to snore. 

“Sorry baby,” Marlowe consoled him. “I don't think there's anything we can do except wait for him to let go.”

“Fine.” Lassiter still sounded deeply offended. “But not a word of this gets out around the station. I'd never live it down.”

“Oh, of course not,” Juliet promised. The pictures were for her own enjoyment anyway.

“And don't expect me to sing him a lullaby.”


End file.
